In general, rechargeable batteries may be chargeable and dischargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that are impossible to charge.
Such rechargeable batteries comprise low-capacity battery packs that are used for portable small electronic devices and high-capacity battery packs that are used for power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles.